ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Beauty and the Mermaid Live in Radio City Music Hall
Disney's Beauty and the Mermaid is a Disney live stage show parody of the film and Broadway versions of Beauty and the Beast which will be played at Radio City Music Hall. The Japanese version will take place in Tokyo. Cast *Belle - Elsa (Frozen) *The Beast - (mermaid) Ariel *Prince Adam - (human) Ariel *Gaston - Jafar (Aladdin) *LeFou - Iago (Aladdin) *Bimbettes - Anna (Frozen), Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), and Rapunzel (Tangled) *Maurice - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Phillipe - Sven (Frozen) *Gaston's allies - Themselves *Lumiere - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Human Lumiere - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Cogsworth - Jose Carioca *Human Cogsworth - Hercules *Mrs. Potts - Morgana McCawber (Darkwing Duck) *Human Mrs. Potts - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) *Chip - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) with Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) as his extra *Human Chip - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) with Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) as his extra *Fifi the Feather Duster - Clara Cluck (Mickey Mouse) *Human Fifi - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Stove - Aladar (Dinosaur) *Wardrobe - Clarabelle Cow (Mickey Mouse) *Human Wardrobe - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Sultan the Footstool - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Dog Sultan - Abu (Aladdin) *Old Beggar Woman - Madam Mim (Sword in the Stone) *Enchantress - Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Villagers - Themselves *Extras for the finale - Kristoff and Olaf (Frozen), Tarzan, Jane, and Professor Porter (Tarzan) Enchanted Objects *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, and Zazu (The Lion King) *Genie (Aladdin) *Terk and Tantor (Tarzan) *Frogs Tiana and Naveen and Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack (Darkwing Duck) *Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Camilla, the Electric Mayhem, Rowlf, Scooter, and Walter *Sebastian, Flounder, Ariel's sisters, Scuttle, and the sea creatures (The Little Mermaid) *Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Colonel Hathi and the elephants, the Monkeys, and the Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Kenai, Koda, Rutt, and Tuke (Brother Bear) *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *''Robin Hood'' characters Attendants These attendants will be portrayed by these characters in their animated forms in the DVD release. *Interviewed show goers - Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Winnie the Pooh characters, Peter Pan characters, Pixar characters, Alice, Aurora and Phillip. *Reporters - Belle, the Beast, Lumiere, and Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Backstage interviewers - Mrs. Potts and Chip (Beauty and the Beast) Voice Cast *Ariel/The Beast (for "If I Can't Love Her" and "Something There" - Terrence McGann (utilizing the vocal track for the actress to lip sync) *Panchito Pistoles/Lumiere - Jerry Orbach and Hassan Nazari-Robati *Jose Carioca/Cogsworth - Rob Paulsen, David Ogten Stiers *Morgana McCawber/Mrs. Potts *Chip/Chip - Tress MacNeille *Dale - Corey Burton *Clara Cluck/Fifi - TBA *Announcer - TBA *Narrator for the Prologue - TBA NOTE: Genie, Sebastian, Flounder, Ariel's sisters, and Scuttle are the only characters not to transform into humans due to them being Aladdin's, Jasmine's, and Ariel's friends. Plus, it is known that Tiana and Naveen will turn into humans at the end of the film. Chapters Act 1 #Prologue: The Blue Fairy/"Elsa" ("Belle") #Elsa Meets Jafar and Iago #King Triton's Invention #King Triton Goes too Far and Gets Lost #King Triton Arrives at the Castle #Elsa Arrives at the Castle/"Let It Go" #Elsa's New Home/"Home" #"Jafar" (Gaston) #Elsa Meets Morgana McCawber, Chip and Dale, and Clarabelle Cow #Elsa Being so Difficult #Elsa Leaves her Room and Meets Panchito and Jose #"Be Our Guest"/Jose Shows Elsa a Pinata #Tour of the Castle/Part of Your World (Broadway version)/The West Wing/"If I Can't Love Her" Act 2 #The Wolves Attack Again #Elsa Dressing Ariel's Wounds/Jafar Meets Dr. Facilier #Something Special for Elsa/"Something There" #"Human Again" #"Beyond My Wildest Dreams" - sung by Ariel #"Beauty and the Mermaid" #Ariel Lets Elsa Go/"If I Can't Love Her (Reprise)"/"If Only" (Quartet) - sung by Ariel, Panchito, Jose, and King Triton/Jafar's Plan #"A Change in Me" #"The Mob Song"/The Villagers vs. Human Again #The Battle #"Home (Reprise)" #Transformation #"Part of Your World (Finale)"/Curtain Call ("Human Again" reprise) /"Beauty and the Mermaid (Finale)" Notes *The face characters are Elsa, Ariel's mermaid and human forms, Jafar, Anna, Snow White, Rapunzel, King Triton, the villagers, Gaston's allies, Aladdin, Hercules, Nanny, Nani, Jasmine, Cinderella, the Blue Fairy, Genie, Ariel's sisters, and Kristoff. *The atmosphere characters with articulated heads are Sven, Panchito, Jose Carioca, Morgana McCawber, Chip and Dale, Phineas and Ferb, Clara Cluck, Dodger, Abu, Simba, Nala, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Darkwing, Launchpad, the Muppets, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Colonel Hathi and the elephants, the monkeys, Jiminy Cricket, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, the Robin Hood characters, and Olaf. *Iago, Timon, Zazu, Sebastian, Flounder, and the Vultures will be puppets with exposing puppeteers. *Ariel's mermaid and human forms will be played by separate actresses, while Madam Mim (the Old Beggar Woman) and the Blue Fairy (the Enchantress) will be played by a sole actress. *Also, Ariel in her mermaid form, Jafar, and Iago will have doubles as they will be played by two separate actors each. *The characters who will play the enchanted objects and their human counterparts will be played by separate actors since they're played by different characters. *This will be the second Disney musical to be played at Radio City Music Hall after Snow White Live! (1980). Category:Live shows Category:Films set in New York Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Parodies Category:Crossovers Category:Disney films Category:Frozen Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:Snow White Category:Tangled Category:Hercules Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Lion King Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Muppets Category:Pinocchio Category:Brother Bear Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Robin Hood Category:Live-action films Category:Live-action show Category:Cartoon and Live-action films